Episode 9
Facing "Elf Speeder" I is the 9th episode of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime. It aired on December 2. For reasons unknown, Charlotte Belew is using Sigmund’s power to assassinate Headmaster Edward Rutherford. Despite receiving several warnings, Raishin Akabane is still determined to help the Belew sisters in their problems. Summary Moments earlier, the Academy held a ceremony to celebrate the centennial of the clock tower's construction. Just before Headmaster Edward Rutherford began his speech, Charlotte Belew and Sigmund suddenly attacked the tower, before fleeing. Back at the hospital ward, Yaya watches with jealousy as Frey helps to dress Raishin Akabane's wounds, while he explains the mysterious girl he saved. Hearing the description of the girl, Frey deduces it is Henriette Belew, Charlotte's little sister who recently transferred to the Academy, and adds on that she tried to commit suicide six times, but was always saved in the nick of time. Furthermore, Charlotte has been missing since the night before. Alarmed, Raishin approaches Crewell for his permission to discharge from the hospital, knowing the consequence would be his mandatory participation in the Night Party despite not having fully recovered. Sensing his determination to be discharged anyway, Crewell lets him go. A while later, they are joined by Frey and her dogs, as she offers her help in finding Charlotte. Meanwhile, a young man informs a young lady, Ravenna, to find Raishin, as he does not fancy the latter being a busybody, while also reminding her that she has a deadline to meet. At the snap of his fingers, Ravenna’s and her dove’s appearances change to reveal their real identities: Charlotte and Sigmund respectively. Immediately, they fly off to find Raishin as instructed. A short while later, Raishin, Yaya, and Frey manage to find Henriette. However, she refuses to disclose information with regards to Charlotte’s disappearance. Instead, Raishin is misunderstood by Yaya and Frey as a pervert with bestiality fetishes, while Henriette takes the opportunity to escape. He then decides that Frey should prepare herself for the Night Party, while he and Yaya continue to search for Charlotte, who suddenly appears. With a stern voice, she warns him to stay out of their Belew sisters’ affairs, or risks being killed, and quickly jumps onto Sigmund’s back to fly away. Recalling how Henriette appeared at her dormitory a week ago, Charlotte becomes determined. After waiting at the Night Party, Raishin and Yaya are surprised that their opponent, the 87th ranked participant, has not shown up. Soon, the Night Party is declared over for the night. Back in their dormitory room, Henriette considers stabbing herself with a pair of scissors, only to be stopped by Charlotte, who reassures her they will live together again. Unbeknownst to them, a man wearing a pair of glasses spies on them. Arriving at Kimberley’s office, Raishin demands to know who is manipulating Charlotte, to which the professor informs him that she is most likely attempting to assassinate Headmaster Edward. As they discuss the probability of the Kingsfort family manipulating Charlotte, Kimberley warns Raishin not to take action due to the lack of concrete evidence. However, she also agrees that so long as there is evidence, they can act upon it. Having returned to their dormitory room, Raishin explains to Yaya his persistence in wanting to help Charlotte, and in general, everyone. The next morning while having breakfast, the pair overhear fellow students discussing cynical rumors about Charlotte and Raishin, compelling him to leave the cafeteria. Just then, he notices Henriette running towards the ruins of the clock tower, where the Headmaster is as well. Realizing what would happen next, he dashes towards the girl, while instructing Yaya to contact Shoko Karyusai. Without warning, Charlotte and Sigmund attack the area, but fail to notice Henriette and Raishin are there too. In an attempt to protect Henriette from Sigmund’s line of fire, Raishin dashes towards her, intending to push her away. However, before he could reach her, Sigmund’s attack obliterates the ground beneath everyone, causing them to fall into the darkness. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes